


Psychology class

by ladyjellyfish



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, High School, Psychology, Swearing, unfit teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjellyfish/pseuds/ladyjellyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The names´ Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and I am your goddamn psychology teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychology class

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a oneshot in 2010 Got few chapters more on FF.NET but I´m not entirely sure I´ll ever continue it but it works great as a oneshot ;)

Ichigo was running with all his might. His psychology lesson was about to start but he was running late because of his goddamn Goat-face-dad who had decided that this particular morning was a perfect for some sparring with his dear son and dragged Ichigo out of the breakfast table just to try and “deepen” their bond as usually.

Ichigo easily brushed his over eager father away and an stern stare from his little girl in front of the stove forced him to quit harassing his son and Ichigo was finally able to leave to school.

When he arrived to the classroom A203 and scanned his surroundings he groaned in displeasure.  All the front seats had been taken and only few seats on the back of the classroom were free of occupiers.

He silently cursed his dad to the deepest shithole ever found on earth and took a deep breath to calm himself. Thinking about his irritation in the morning had made him agitated and that was something he didn´t want. No, if he would feel agitated then he would become nervous and lose control. Having control was definitely something he wanted to have.

This particular psychology class was extremely popular and always attracted a lot of students and depending on how fast you had been on the class the better was the seat you could choose.

Ichigo was yanked away from his dream world by a playful poke to his ribcage.

“Earth to Kurosaki, do you copy” , When Ichigo turned to snap at whoever tried to make his day drop from bad to worse but he stopped as he saw the goofy smile of his best friend, Abarai Renji.

“Renji, I didn´t know you were taking this class too.” Ichigo was confused. In no way he thought his friend was a… well an airhead but Renji taking a psychology class from his free will? This had to have something to do with…

“Yup, anything for Taichou~” Renji replied and the goofy smile on his face took a slightly malicious edge.

Ichigo couldn´t hold in his laughter when thought that Renji sure had the strangest ways of showing Byakuya his devotion.

Renji was just about to demand an explanation from the laughing teen beside him but he was interrupted by someone who was standing beside them and clearing his throat, obviously trying to signal them to move because as they were now, they were blocking the door to classroom.

Ichigo snapped out of his laughing and mumbled an apology as he pushed Renji forward to the classroom following after him. When they reached two free seats in the back of the class they sat down.

Renji immediately leaned the seat to the wall. He was having his hands behind his back and he looked like imagined that he owned the whole place. Ichigo rolled his eyes and dug his note book from his back.

The notebook had been a birthday present from his little sisters Yuzu and Karin. It was black and had red vertical lines and if you looked carefully you could even see white strawberries in the red lines. It might have not been exactly his style but Ichigo loved his sisters and he was almost certain that Yuzu had been the one to pick the present and thinking that he could not help but to see the scene in his head. Yuzu had probably been extremely serious about finding a useful present for his brother so he would think his family when using it and she had certainly succeed in her mission.

Ichigo gave a chuckle and shook his head. Now he had to concentrate, remember why he took the class and ignore all sure interruptions from Renji.

As Ichigo raised his gaze and looked to the front of class he was lucky his jaw didn´t drop. There in front of all the people was a single man who´s hair was vibrantly blue and when he turned around so that Ichigo could see his face the read head noticed that the man´s eyes were even brighter blue than his hair was. Before Ichigo had the chance to run all the other things he thought about the man through his brain he was interrupted by Renji, who had just elbowed him lightly to his side.

“Well that´s some crazy fuck! Who´d dye their hair blue!” Renji snorted.

His reaction immediately received a look from Ichigo that was filled with killing intent and Renji immediately realized his blunder.

Ichigo didn´t take it well when someone was talking about hair colors in that manner. He himself had suffered a hell during elementary school to junior high school because his natural hair color happened to be orange. It even went as far as fights. Some people actually stupid enough to challenge and attack him, thought the ones attacking him were usually beaten to bloody bulbs as a result of their stupidity. Sure the boy was studying to become a doctor but that didn´t mean that he would let people beat him up.

“Ah! I mean…” Renji tried to make what he had said unsaid, not being successful in it he just shut his mouth and looked to the teacher avoiding Ichigos eyes.

Ichigo decided to leave Renji alone this time because even thought he didn´t want to admit it to himself; he was thinking the exactly same thing as his friend.

 Suddenly without a warning a roaring yell silenced the whole class that had kept decent amount of noise.

“Mouths shut jackasses!”

Everyone turned to face the blunet who was standing in the front arms crossed across his chest and a devious smirk on his face. No one said a single word as they kept staring the man. Ichigo could almost hear people’s thoughts as they were pondering who the jerk was.

“The names Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez but for you Mr. Jaegerjaquez and I am your psychology teacher on this course. If you got a problem with me or my teaching methods then there´s a door right there so drag your asses’ out the class. Any questions”

No one made a sound or tried to rise from their seats. Grimmjow´s smirk grew wider if that was even possible and then he continued.

“ Okay then. Get your goddamn note books and pens ready we´re starting.” As he said that he took a chalk and turned to write to the blackboard. At that moment few girls started to giggle.

The blue haired teacher turned around.

“Oi, bitches! I got three rules for this class: 1. No one speaks without permission. 2. I am always right. 3. You do as I say and right now I say that you little fuckers slam your booty to the bench and start writing.

To that statement even the faintest noises in the class died down and when Grimmjow resumed his writing to the blackboard the only thing you could hear in the class was the scraping noise of the chalk and the scratches from the student’s pens that were now writing down the rules that were presented to them. With big letters the blunet wrote down the title of the course to the blackboard. It said: “Love and sexual psychology”.

Ichigo quickly copied what the teacher had written on the board and then he allowed himself to look beside him, Renji´s mouth was open and he was obviously staring at the bluenet. Ichigo carefully reached towards the red head beside him and with his hand gently closed his friends’ lower jaw.

Renji was slightly startled by Ichigo´s action and shuddered from the touch, turning to face his friend, mouthing him the words “I said he gotta be crazy”


End file.
